Barriss Offee/Leyendas
en la Batalla de Geonosis ]] Barriss Offee era la padawan de la maestra Luminara Unduli que participó en la Misión a Ansion y en la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, más tarde durante las Guerras Clon, Dooku mandó a sesenta droides camaleón a destruir el Templo Jedi de Ilum donde se encontraban los cristales de los sables láser y allí Barriss y su maestra lucharon para proteger el Templo, pero eran demasiados y el templo fue destruido. Finalmente fueron rescatadas por el maestro Yoda. Después de hacer un atentado al Templo Jedi en la cual hizo explotar una bomba con Nano droides, inculpó a la padawan Ahsoka Tano haciendo que la expulsaran de la Orden Jedi. El maestro de Ashoka, Anakin Skywalker, para probar que Ahsoka era inocente fue(sin permiso del Consejo Jedi) a buscar pruebas, donde encontró que una de las sospechosas era Asajj Ventress pero finalmente descubrió que fue Barriss, por lo que fue llevada al juicio de Ahsoka a confesar de inmediato. Ella se convirtió en Caballero Jedi al concluir una misión en el planeta Drongar, tras especializarse en el uso de la Fuerza para curar y usar aparatos quirúrgicos al mismo tiempo. Luego, fue enviada a Felucia con un grupo de curanderos Jedi para curar a los heridos de la batalla. Biografía Edad temprana Como es normal en los Jedi, Barriss fue llevada cuando era muy pequeña todavía al templo Jedi para ser adiestrada como tal. Ya desde pequeña mostraba un temperamento muy impulsivo que era visto con muy buenos ojos por los Maestros de la Orden mas conservadores. Siempre fue de una naturaleza muy reservada y no fácil de intimidar, aunque a veces prefería utilizar su sable de luz a resolver los conflictos de manera diplomática. Además sus intentos de compensar su naturaleza y físico exóticos hacía que tuviera muchas veces un comportamiento frío con los demás. Barriss fue asignada a la poderosa Maestra Luminara Unduli. Junto a ella estuvo presente en muchos actos oficiales, como entrevistas con el Canciller Supremo, o en numerosas batallas, como la Primera Batalla de Geonosis. Antes de la Batalla de Geonosis Poco tiempo antes de la batalla de Geonosis Offee junto a su Maestra y en compañía de Obi-Wan Kenobi y su padawan, Anakin Skywalker, fueron destinados a Ansion para evitar que dicho planeta se uniera a las fuerzas de la CSI. La unión a las fuerzas de este no era en sí importante, el problema estaba en que si Ansion decidía unirse a la CSI, muchos otros mundos le seguirían. thumb|180px|Barriss Offee con su [[Maestro Jedi/Leyendas|Maestra Luminara Unduli]] Al llegar hablaron con la Unión de la Comunidad del planeta, que puso como condición para cumplir sus términos que los Jedis resolvieran un conflicto existente entre los habitantes de la ciudad y los nativos, llamados alwari. Los Jedi partieron en busca de los alwari, pero Offee fue capturada por dos nativos. Sin embargo, estos enfermaron y Barriss los curó con lo que se ganó su confianza y la liberaron, haciendo incluso de guías para los Jedis. Por casualidad los jedis se encontraron con la tribu alwari de los Yiwa, cuyo jefe, Mazong, no se fió de los Jedis en un principio, por lo que les hizo que exhibieran sus habilidades acrobáticas ante él. Una vez los cuatro Jedis hubieron terminado con sus demostraciones. Tras ser capturados por otro grupo de nativos y rescatados, los Jedi finalmente encontraron al clan de los Borokii. Les expusieron el acuerdo al que intentaban llegar y el jefe del clan, no sin antes tener que arreglar un conflicto entre clanes, aceptó. De vuelta en la ciudad, la Unión aceptó los términos expresados por los Jedi y el planeta de Ansion siguió perteneciendo a la República, por lo que la misión fue un gran éxito. Guerras Clon (22 ABY - 19 ABY) Batalla de Geonosis Artículo principal: Primera Batalla de Geonosis '' Una vez de vuelta en Coruscant, Barriss fue enviada junto a la numerosa fuerza Jedi liderada por el maestro Mace Windu que se dirigía a Geonosis para rescatar a Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala. Durante la batalla en la arena de Geonosis, ella y Pablo-Jill descubrieron un lugar por donde salir del estadio y por lo tanto no fue recogida por el perímetro defensivo que creo Yoda alrededor de los supervivientes. En Illum Más tarde, durante las Guerras Clon, Barriss Offee y su maestra Luminara Unduli se aventuraron al helado mundo de Ilum . En este planeta estéril se encontraban los cristales que los Jedi utilizaban en la construcción de los sables de luz. En un templo secreto ubicado en las cercanías de las cuevas de cristales, Offee construyó un nuevo sable láser con un cristal de su elección. Durante la construcción de su nueva arma, la ubicación del templo se vio comprometida. Droides camaleón separatistas se infiltraron en las minas y colocaron cargas explosivas en los túneles. Offee y Unduli lucharon para defender el templo, pero quedaron atrapadas dentro de la cueva. Esto generó una perturbación en la Fuerza, la cual fue detectada por Yoda, quien al poco tiempo llegó para rescatarlas. Misión a Drongar thumb|left|200px|Barriss Offee curando a un [[Soldado clon/Leyendas|soldado clon.]] Mas tarde sería enviada a Drongar en su primera misión en ausencia de su maestra, en función de curandera. En dicho planeta se cultivaba una planta llamada bota. Dicha planta solo era cultivable en este planeta y necesitaba ser procesada de manera muy rápida o moría con rapidez. Sin embargo, era casi milagrosa, ya que tenía efectos distintos para cada especie, unos efectos que podían ser curativos o bien alucinógenos. Lo que ella desconocía es que altos cargos de la las fuerzas de la República estaban pasando la planta de contrabando para obtener importantes beneficios. Finalmente se inyectaría una dosis de bota por accidente, dándose cuenta de que sus efectos podían abrirle el camino a nuevos poderes en la Fuerza. Pero Barriss logró resistirse, sabiendo que si seguía por este camino podría sucumbir al lado oscuro. Tras esto se dio cuenta de que por fin se había convertido en un verdadero Caballero Jedi y en comandante. Segunda Batalla de Geonosis thumb|300px|Barriss guía a Ahsoka a través de los túneles de la fábrica de droides en Geonosis Offee y su maestra fueron enviadas a Geonosis para ayudar a General Jedi Anakin Skywalker y su Padawan, Ahsoka Tano a destruir la fábrica de armas, encabezada por Poggle el Menor. Tano y Offee fueron enviadas a las catacumbas, mientras que Skywalker y Unduli actuaron como señuelos. Las Padawans llegaron a su destino, pero fueron vistas por los geonosianos y fueron atacadas por el nuevo super tanque del Ejército Separatista, así como por los geonosianos, y las bombas que habían plantado fueron desactivadas. Barriss consiguió cortar un agujero por la parte superior del tanque con su sable de luz y entrar cuando los droides que lo conducía huían. Ahsoka llegó a la conclusión de que la única manera de destruir la fábrica sería la de utilizar las armas del tanque para disparar contra el reactor, a pesar de que cree que es probable que no sobrevivan a la explosión. Al destruir la fábrica, el tanque quedó enterrado bajo una gran cantidad de escombros. Sin embargo, ambas Padawans sobrevivieron a la explosión. Ahsoka utilizó una celda de energía que se hallaba en el tanque, e intentó activar su comunicador. Skywalker recogió la señal, y él y Luminara hicieron un seguimiento de su ubicación. Finalmente, utilizaron la telequinesis para eliminar los escombros y liberar a sus padawans. Gusanos cerebrales Offee y Tano fueron en el transporte de un barco de suministros rumbo a la estación médica de Ord Cestus. Las Padawans decidieron descansar un poco, pero al cabo de un rato, ambas se dirigieron al comedor. Sin que ellas lo supieran, un soldado clon fue esparciendo los huevos de los gusanos por todo el barco. Mientras Tano y Offee estaban comiendo, dos clones trataron de matarlas, pero ambas aprendices lograron incapacitarlos. Más tarde, mientras Ahsoka y Barriss inspeccionaban la nave Trap trató de infectar a Barriss, quien para defenderse se vio obligada a matarlo. thumb|Barriss, controlada por un gusano cerebral, ataca a Ahsoka.Después de descubrir que todos los clones en el barco estaban siendo controlados por los gusanos cerebrales, Offee y Tano se separaron. Offee se dirigía a la sección de ingeniería para desactivar los motores de los buques cuando entró en una trampa tendida por los clones. Ella no pudo evitar que los clones le infectaran con un gusano del cerebro y al poco tiempo sucumbió a la influencia del parásito. Cuando se encontró con Ahsoka, las dos comenzaron un duelo. Tano trató de convencer a Offee de resistirse a ser controlada, y se ignora como Offee continuó el ataque. Después de que Ahsoka le arrojara un chorro de aire helado, Barriss fue capaz de recuperar el control suficiente como para implorarle a Ahsoka que la mate, para garantizar la muerte del gusano, pero Ahsoka se negó. Cuando el gusano trató de huir del cuerpo de Barriss y entrar directamente a Ahsoka, la joven togruta cortó al gusano con su sable de luz por la mitad, liberando a Barris del control mental ejercido por el parásito. Otras apariciones Offee estaba presente en el Templo Jedi en Coruscant, cuando el general Grievous envió un mensaje a los Jedi, informando de su captura de Eeth Koth . Offee fue testigo de la tortura brutal del Jedi capturado. Batalla de Umbara La Comandante Offee, con la asistencia de la Comandante Ahsoka Tano, lograron aterrizar a través del bloqueo sobre el planeta Umbara, otorgándole a las fuerzas clon y los Jedi presentes en el planeta un intento por capturarlo. Offee piloteó un interceptor ligero Delta-7B para completar esta tarea. Insurrección de Coruscant Durante la invasión de Coruscant Offee lideró a una fuerza de soldados clon en la batalla, y en los niveles bajos de Coruscant sufrieron una emboscada por parte de la CSI entre los que había nuevos superdroides de combate con corazas de cortosis, que eran resistentes a su sable láser. Sin embargo, un joven, Anakin Skywalker apareció en el momento oportuno para repeler a las fuerzas separatistas.http://www.starwars.com/theclonewars/news11102009/index.html. Offee fue introducida en la novela ''The Approaching Storm, escrita por Alan Dear Foster, la cual fue una especie de adelanto para [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]], estrenada varios meses después. La disputa de Ansion de la novela fue mencionada en el Episodio II, teniendo Offee un cameo en la oficina del Canciller Palpatine y en la Batalla de Geonosis. Continuidad Offee originalmente iba a estar en la secuencia de la Orden 66, pero fue eliminada junto con las muertes de Luminara Unduli y Shaak Ti. Material no usado de El Ataque de los Clones iba a ser usado para su aparición.http://www.ccbanana.com/main/interviews/starwars1.htm The New Essential Guide to Characters así como The Approaching Storm identifican a Offee como humana. Aunque no se especifica, esto no es un error de continuidad, ya que los mirilianos son casi-humanos y por lo tanto son parte de la especie humana. En Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary, está establecido que los tatuajes de Barriss Offee son de naturaleza chalactana. En la Duología MedStar, sin embargo, este hecho ha sido corregido. Oficialmente, los tatuajes de Offee son tradicionalmente mirilianos. Apariciones *''The Approaching Storm'' * *El Laberinto del Mal *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' cómic * * * *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''Versus'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' cómic *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Death Star'' * * * * * * * * Fuentes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * * * * *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 38'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.7'' *''The Clone Wars Activity Annual: Summer Edition 2010'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.10'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Two'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 2'' *''Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The Clone Wars: Secrets of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures: The Official Guide to the Virtual World'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.34'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 15'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Who Are the Jedi?'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * }} Notas y referencias Offee, Barriss Offee, Barriss Offee, Barriss Offee, Barriss Offee, Barriss Offee, Barriss Categoría:Víctimas de la Purga Jedi